Alternated
by sdikanimefanatic
Summary: My take on when Hotaru is found out to be Sailor Saturn and evil at the astronomy place. Serena saves Hotaru from a torture of being Mistress Nine. REVIEW.
1. Savior and a Familiar

**I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON.**

**This is my take on the episode where they are at he astronomy place. Where Hotaru is known for Sailor Saturn.**

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Hotaru was glowing. Serena could feel the spike in her energy. Serena knew that she had to get Rini away from her. Serena began to yell at Rini to move.

"Rini get away from Hotaru right now." Serena uncontrolably yelled at her. Rini looked up at her in confusion and shook her head. Serena couldn't believe what Rini was doing. Serena jumped up and landed behind Rini. She disconnected her broach and brought out the Purity Chalace. She then roughly grabbed Rini by her waist and threw her to Darien.

Hotaru sent up a black ball of energy as Rini was thrown back. Hotaru sent the ball of energy to the monster, that dared to hurt her friend. Hotaur was filled with rage. She felt satisfaction when she saw the monster explode into pieces. But something deep down inside her, regreted doing that. She was calming down as she was grabbed by her head.

Hotaru looked up to see the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. Serena grabbed her head and began to concentrate on the flow of Hotaru's energy. Serena was just about there when nails were dug into her arms. Everyone tried to get to them but were thrown back.

Serena and Hotaru were surrounded with dark energy. As soon as it appeared, it disappeared. Serena was left standing with Hotaru just the same. Everyone could hear what Serena said next. "I'm giving you this oppurtunity. Don't screw it up."

With that said, Serena sent Hotaru flying across the chairs only to land in the pile of rubble. Serena then began to breathe hard as a black star appeared on her forehead. A black hole appeared right under her feet. She was roughly pulled into the circle by pale hands grabbing at her.

"Serena!" was yelled out as she was sucked in. The floor returned to normal as they ran to the spot she had been at. Mars turned to Mercury to see her typing furiously, trying to figure out what had just happened to her.

"You won't get her back that way." A soft, well-spoken voice called out from behind. Scouts and Darien turn to see a new Sailor. Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto got into action as they fired their deadliest attacks. This new sailor blocked them with a flick of her hand. Everyone was shell shocked as the mysterious sailor began to move toward them.

Pluto, Neptune and Uranus moved infront of Rini. They had to protect their princess from this new sailor. Venus spoke up as the new arrival stopped.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Saturn. Soldier of Destruction, and last line of defense against evil. Hello, princess." Saturn said as she kneeled down to show respect to Rini.

"Your a sailor? Who are you really?" Jupiter accusingly asked.

"My real name is Hotaru Tomo."

"If your Hotaru detransform." Mars commanded of the supposedly Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn looked at her like she was crazy, but complied anyway. They watched in awe as Hotaru was left standing where Sailor Saturn was.

"What happened with Serena? And what did she mean by giving you this oppurtunity?" Darien asked trying to hide his anger and nervousness.

"Do not worry Prince. She did this for the good of the World. She has not changed in the thousand years since I've guarded her." Hotaru said as she gazed as her prince.

"What about the oppurtunity? You haven't said anything about that." Uranus impatiently asked. She was itching to get a good shot in at this sailor.

"Oppurtunity. She meant that since my time was cut short on the moon, she wished to give me another chance to live the life I should have lived." Hotaru explained as she went to pick up her bracelet she had lost.

"You were never supposed to live. You had turned evil with a lust for power." Neptune snarled. It was uncommon to see this side of Michele. She was so calm and collected but not now.

"I never was evil. I was taken over by the Sovern of Silence. I was to far gone back then but Serena brought it out of me before it was to late. She had to kill me last time. I don't think she wanted to do that again. What would you do if you had taken the life of a fellow comrade, dear friend, and personal guard." She let them mull it over. "You wouldn't be able to do it. She struck me down with tears in her eyes, saying she was sorry."

Hotaru's voice went hoarse as she kept back the tears that threaten to spill.

"How did you get possessed this time?" Pluto curiously asked. Hotaru whipped her head up.

"My father had taken me to the park. Something ran out into the street and father swirved out of the way and we flipped over. I remember a little girl with golden hair in meatballs, like Serena, came and pulled us out of the car. I remember her saying, 'I'm going to help you. I will not see you go through this pain again. I will protect you as mu-' she stopped right there.

A cloaked figure appeared and the girl disappeared. I lost consciousness after that. But what I can make out from what my father told me was that he promised anything if that being would make sure I would live." Saturn said as she headed toward the exit. She stopped and turned back around.

"You won't be able to get Serena back right now. She'll be heavily guarded. We need to wait for the right time. She had given me instructions to you all. She said that seeing as I was the second in command on the moon before my death, and that I know what we are dealing with, that I need to be in charge. I'm not trying to take over or step on anybody but it is what she ordered. If you go to the shrine and looke behind Raye's bed you will find an envelope. It'll explain everything."

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to sleep. I need to conserve my energy. In advance, we will need to go to the place Serena is at and attack. And do not go by yourselves. She has had a dream that if anyone splits, there will be death that follows. Not by her hands but by the enemies." Saturn then disappeared. She left all the scouts in a state where they couldn't think.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Review! I plan to do another where they are at the final fight. Hope you all liked it.**


	2. Memory

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON.

All of the scouts made their way to Raye's shrine to find out if the letter was true or not. They couldn't understand why Serena would sacrafice herself, but deep down they knew. She had been loving, passionate, and selfless when it came to her on the moon. She didn't change one bit of those characteristics when she was reborn.

They moved like zombies as the headed up the stairs for the shrine. When they reached Raye's room the filed in, one by one. Everyone took a seat as Raye went behind her bed. She had her hand between the wall and bed when she felt something cut her. She brought out her hand to find a small but bleeding cut on her finger.

She sucked on her finger to get the cut to heal while she got the other hand and attempted to grab the offending object. She finally reached it, careful of small corners and pulled out the object that had been the letter.

Raye gasped loudly as the others turned to her to see what had happened. They saw her starring at a envelope that read 'The Truth'. She raced over to the table and gently layed it down. They starred at it, wondering what the letter would contain.

Amy was the one that lunged forward to rip open the letter. This was totally unlike the calm and collected Amy. She ripped the envelope opened and was in the process of reading when Michele snapped at her. "Are you going to tell us what is in it or are we going to have to read it our selves?"

Everyone couldn't believe what Michele had said. These calm, let-anything-slide-off-me-I-don't-care women just lost their minds. Amy was shell shocked at Michele that Michele reached over and snatched the letter away.

_"Dear Scouts, Darien and Cats,_

_I did this for a reason. I had recieved some dreams of our times of the moon. I couldn't go on with my life, when images haunted me. I couldn't let Hotaru go through yet another painful, horrific life was inexcusable. To have knowledge that you had known what someone would go to, would eat you up inside._

_Pluto. Please send them the memory of what happened to Sailor Saturn. _

_Until we meet again,_

_Serena."_

They all turned to look at Trista as she began to raise her staff. They were all instructed to close their eyes and concentrate as the recieved the memory.

333333333333333 Memory 33333333333333333

They saw nothing but death and destruction. Bodies were thrown everywhere in positions normal, functioning bodies wouldn't be able to do. They could hear explosions coming up ahead. They were instantly transported to the site that they beheld. They saw a heaving Sailor Saturn attacking Serena in her princess form. Saturn rushed her and threw her into a rock behind her.

They couldn't believe Saturn was doing this. They were all wondering where they were at. They wouldn't leave her alone and unattended.

"Sovern give me the chalace or face the same fate as your so called protectors." Dark Saturn panted as she stumbled to Princess Serena.

"You mean tricking them into thinking you were really Hotaru and stealing their crystals. That's much to be bragging about." Serena icily snapped as she got up from the rubble. Saturn rushed Serena again until she had Serena pinned with her hand over her throat, choking the life out of her. Serena was starting to loose consciousness when Saturn suddenly took her hands away.

Saturn began to crawl backwards trying to control herself. "Princess I'm so sorry. Please kill me now before she comes back. I beg of you." Saturn yelled out. She didn't give time to Serena to answer when she pushed her back to the ground. "You'll give me what I want or die, Sovern." Saturn hissed as a black star appeared on her forehead.

Saturn drew her right arm back and her gilde appeared in her hand. Before she even had time to grip it, an unbelievable pain shot through her chest. She whipped her head down to see an end of a sword infront of her chest. Saturn was now being supported by the sword that was grasped by the hand belonging to the Sovern and princess. Saturn was flipped over to have Serena straddling her stomach, and her death grip on the hilt of her sword.

"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have gone through this if I had payed closer attention. I'll free you of your confines, pain, and duty. Be free little sister." Serena whispered tearfully as she twisted the sword ending Saturn's life.

Everyone's face were either covered in shock or with tears as they saw this revelation take place. They had to find Saturn and save their princess. Before they could blink another figure stepped forward. The figure had a white robe on and a hood up over their head. They couldn't make out this person one bit. The hood closed off enough of her face that all they saw was shadow and darkness.

The robed figure came to stop right in front of the group. "You need to trust Saturn with your life. She will lead you into a war of destruction that will come out with good triumphing over the evil. Outers, I know what you plan to do. Do not go through with it. It will cost the life of one of you and the others will be reprimanded. Heed my warning you will fail and the world will fall if you go off on your own. Serena knows what she's doing. Trust her." The robed figure disappeard and the scouts found them selves in Raye's bedroom again.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Mina asked.

"We are going to go get our princess back and free her of the demon." came a voice so small and calm that they turned to see Saturn there already transformed.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Review! I plan to do another chapter soon. Hope I get more reviews to keep me motivated.


	3. End of the World

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON.

33333333333333333333

All the scouts stood there dumbly as Hotaru, now transformed into Saturn, came up to them. "Now is the time to get her back. The students are all being summoned back into the school and I believe their crystals will be taken." Hotaru said as she looked out the window and to the sky. The scouts stared at her as if she were an alien.

"How do you know what is happening?" Uranus barked at the small soldier.

"Do you not remember what was said to you in the memory. You are to trust me fully for us to get Serena back. I know you and the other outers plan to do something, but you will not do it. All of our strength is needed to defeat Mistress 9. Now we have to go." Saturn commanded as she walked out. It didn't take long for the scouts to bust into action. They all wanted Serena back.

They were all leaping from rooftop to rooftop. They were getting tired but they had determination as they approached the school. Bodies were thrown around all over the grounds of the school. All pale as death and unbreathing. There was a large red dome covering the school. Jupiter and Mars stepped forward as Saturn held up her Glide. She had her hand out as stop when the bodies started to move.

"It's an ambush. Their already dead, so kill them again." Saturn shouted as she lunged into stab a student zombie right in the heart. It dropped dead instantly and soon turning into red goo. Everyone did the same when they were attacked. This went on for a while until all the zombies just disentigrated. They didn't know what was going on until the saw a being appear.

It was the same white-robed figure from the memory. It picked up it's arm and pointed for them to go inside. Everyone hesitated until Saturn went up to the figure. She began to speak in a language that was completely foreign to them. They couldn't understand anything and Amy tried to record it and translate it later. Amy's computer wouldn't allow her to do this.

Saturn turned her back on the figure and gestured for the scouts to come. They slowly follow, weary for a trap. They got into the building when they met Dr. Tomoe.

"Hotaru you've come back to me. Come here my daughter." Tomoe said in a sickly fathery voice.

"You may be him in body but you will never be him in mind with love." Saturn snarled as she ran towards her father. She was five feet away from him when he started to throw an attack. She jumped out of the way only to wind up right behind him. She took this moment to kill her 'father' and free him of the demon. Her weapon slid into him as easy as if he were butter.

She fought back the tears as she saw her father die with the demon. She pushed aside her feelings and looked on to the group. "Come, we are close to her." Saturn turned and bolted pass the doors hearing the clapping of shoes behind her. They passed through several hallways to wind up at two large black doors. They all could feel a great power behind the wall.

Saturn was the one to step forward, but the doors opened on their own to reveal nothing but darkness. They walked in to see a light go on showing the body of Serena. She was battered and bruised. She looked like hell. All the scouts (Excluding Saturn) and Darien yelled out her name as the ran forward.

"Stop. It's a trap." Saturn yelled but it was to late. They were all picked up by black hair. They were being thrown to the walls and stuck to the ground as the body of Serena moved. There came a maniac cackle from her form. Her head whipped up to Saturn and her black star appeared.

"Saturn, Saturn, Saturn. Didn't you learn what happened last time?" Serena said as she began to morph. her hair turned a midnight black and grew five times her length. She became taller and more developed as she came to her true form. (Think of Mistress 9 who possessed Hotaru). Saturn didn't see it coming as hair wrapped around her body cutting off her supply of air.

She was stripped of her weapon as she was wrapped against a column to witness the destruction that would take place. They were all watching as the purity chalace was brought from within Mistress 9's body. "I save this especially for you Saturn. I wanted you to witness the destruction of your world and your princess." Mistress 9 laughed as she pushed the chalace into Pharoh 90.

She continued to laugh crazyily as power beams shot everywhere. One hitting the column of which Saturn was on. She crumpled to the ground and called forth her weapon. Her weapon came to her hand as Mistess 9 caught her eye. Saturn was dragged from behind and thrown into a pile of rubble, as the scouts looked on. Saturn was turned over on her back only to have weight on her stomach. She looked up to see her tormentor above her.

"Does this remind you of what happened so long ago Saturn? To have your princess take your life yet again." Mistress 9 whispered as Saturn was restrained by her hand and ankles. She couldn't move as she saw the dagger gleam in Mistress 9's hands. It took less than a second for her to strike Saturn in her heart. Saturn braced herself for the pain, but it never came.

She looked up to see Mistress 9 starring at her frightenly. Her black star kept disappearing and reappearing. Mistress 9 threw herself back as she gripped her head. "What are you doing? You're dead, you can't do this." She yelled to no one particular.

"You can't kill me. I won't allow it." Serena's voice came from within Mistress 9's body. Mistress 9 kept throwing her head from side to side as she screamed out. She stopped and began to crawl over to Saturn's falling form. She reach out to her as her eyes began to turn blue.

"I'm sorry. But everything will turn out alright." Serena panted as she began to glow. Everything was surrounded in a blinding, white light. No one knew what was happening untilt they saw they weren't in the school anymore. They were outside with the building around them. They couldn't see anything except the growing black dome.

There was movement by Saturn that came from the inners helping eachother come over, from the right the outers gathered, and from behind Darien came. "What are we going to do now oh faithful leader?" Mina yelled as she fell from her injuries. Saturn was speachless. She didn't know what to do except sacrafice her life.

"I'm going to go and use my final attack killing Pharoh 90 and myself in the process." She said monotonously. There were cries of no and you can't do that. They were yelling until their was a clearing of the throat.

They all looked to the source only to find the white robed figure. "All is not lost yet..." Was all that was said from the robed figure.

3333333333333333

Review. I want more reveiws. will update when i get up to six reviews in all.


	4. Known, Fight, & Rebirth

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON.

They all looked to the source only to find the white robed figure. "All is not lost yet..." Was all that was said from the robed figure.

"Your the person from the memory. Who are you?" Mars yelled as she tried to hide her tears from everyone. She knows she's lost her friend, maybe even her best friend. Shecold tell by their faces that she had no success when they turned to her. She had one tear rolling down her face until she felt a cold touch. She jumped not having noticed the robed figure had made their way to her.

"Do not cry Princess of Mars. All will be well. Saturn may I talk to you?" The figure calmly stated as she backed away a good fifty feet from everyone. Saturn looked at everybody trying to ease the tension. She was unsuccessful when she was held back by Uranus. She could see fear in her eyes and uncertainty. Saturn tried her best to show understandment and calm but truly Saturn didn't know what to do.

The group watched on as the robed figure and Saturn talked in hush-hush whispers. They could see that Saturn's face turned upset but she fixed herself. They could see that she had a tight grip on her Gilde as she was talked to. The figure tried to lay a hand of what looked like to be comfort on Saturn's shoulder, but Saturn just shrugged off the hand and turned her back to the figure.

Everyone except Saturn could see the body language of the figure. She slumped her shoulders as if in defeat and slouched as if exhausted. They were cut out of their trances as Saturn stood in front of them and raised her Gilde. They were about to ask her what she was doing but they never got their words out.

Saturn raised her Gilde and a black barrier came around them. Everyone started to freak out as Saturn let some stray tears fall as she stared at the figure. Their were questions being fired at her as she continued to stare.

"Keep your promise to me Saturn. Do it as an Order." The figure said as they held up theyir hand. Their weapon appeared. It was in a spear shape. There was a sword blade at the top and one on the bottome. In the middle was a place for them to grip their hands their. The figure turned their back on the group of scouts and Darien and walked over to the dark dome.

The scouts started to fire questions off again. "What did the figure mean when they said to keep the promise and it was an order. You can only take orders from Serena." Jupiter yelled as Saturn kept concentrating on her barrier. They stopped yelling as a steady flow of tears fell down Saturn's face. They turned their heads toward the dome as they heard grunting.

The figure was shot back onto the ground. Black vines ripped through the dome and shot towards the fallen figure. Thier feet were grabbed and then dragged into the dome. They could here cries of pain, almost inhuman as they watched hoping to get a glance of the figure. They couldn't see anything as a green light shot throughout the dome. They watched as they were consumed in the light as well.

When the light settled down, the scouts found themselves in field of destruction still in Saturn's barrier. Saturn kept hold, looking for more danger. After two minutes, she let the shield down and collapsed to the ground. They all crowded around her as she tried to control her breathing. She was feeling better as she lifted her head. She spotted something white standing in the distance.

Saturn knew who it was. She jumped up and started to run. She ended up in the center of where Pharoh 90 was at before disappearing. She stopped ten feet behind of the robed figure. Their robe had been torn to pieces. Their was nothing left to cover the mid thight and down except some loose pieces. One arm sleeve was gone while another barely held on. The hood was completely gone. All you saw was hair.

Saturn tenatively walked up to the figure. She walked around them to see a dark, heavy bleeding wound on the right shoulder and left side. Saturn was about to start on another outburst when the figure fell.

"Serena. Serena wake-up please. You've saved the world. Don't let some stupid wound kill you now." Saturn yelled as she caught Serena. The scouts were stunned to their spots as Saturn layed her out on her back. She pulled open the robe to reveal the wounds. She instantly began to heal as the scouts watched on. They saw that Saturn's power was weak and supplied her with their own.

Saturn's glow began to glow a dark purple as she healed Serena. Serena just sat there peacfully sleeping. All wounds healed and Darien used his cape to cover her body from the cold. "Darien.." a timid voice called as they were left with a sleeping beauty and their savior.

"What's going to happen to her?" Mina whispered so quietly that it was foreign to her.

"What do you mean? Michele asked her in a confused voice. She wasn't prone to being in the confused area. She was always so clear and collected.

"What Mina means is that when she used that much power last time, she lost all her memory. Is it possible it could happen again?" Jupiter interjected. She was scared that her first friend wouldn't remember her. Everyone after contemplating the possiblity moved their eyes to the form of Serena.

"Let's just get her to her home. That way if she remembers, she can come get us. And if she doesn't, we don't overload her mind and have her go to sleep again." Saturn explained as she went to look around. She motioned to Darien to come over. She instructed Darien to pick Serena up and they would begin the journey to her home.

33333333333333333333

They had just put her in her bed at sunrise. Luckily for all of them they had no work or school for that day. They knew the destruction would be on the news. They went back to the Trista's, Michele's, and Amara's house. They all had breakfast and just took it easy.

They were right when the news came on. They had pictures and videos of Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Mistress 9, The weird zombies, and the white figure they came to know as Serena. They were all shocked at what all happened, while looking at it at a different point of view.

They let it maul over for a while before deciding to go to the arcade. They knew that Serena would go there just to play games and eat. They all suited up and left for the Crown Arcade.

They arrived in silence twenty minutes later. And true to their word, there was Serena. She was pigging out on food while trying to talk to Andrew. Andrew some how had figured out her language and knew what she was talking about.

The group came up behind her and said 'hi' to both of them. Serena turned around and gave Darien a cold look. She turned her gaze from Darien to see 8 girls and they had two cats. One cat being hers.

"Hey what are you doing with my cat?" Serena said as she made a swipe and got Luna from them. They looked at her shocked. Serena didn't know what she did.

"Why are you all starring at me?" Serena annoyingly asked as she turned to see Andrew. He had a confused look on his face. She got up and pulled out some money.

"Here Andrew. I'm just gonna go somewhere else where I can think. Bye." Serena then made a B-line toward the door. She got out the door and when she past the windows, she ran all the way to the destruction of the previous night.

She didn't know she was being followed as she ran down the street. Nine people she wanted to get away from were following her. She ended up in the exact spot that she was in when they found her. She stood there starring out into the bay.

"This happened the way it should have. Now where is he?" She whispered to herself as she started to search. They watched her turn rock over, rubble moved, and wood tossed. She finally stopped after five minutes of looking. She pulled on something. The 9 couldn't figure out what it was until Hotaru gasped. It was her father.

"Why is she messing with my father's body?" Hotaru whispered.

Serena leant down to put her right hand on Tomoe's head. "Bring back the victim. Show him life. Come now." Serena whispered as her hands glowed. When her hands died down, a movement of a hand gave attention to the doctor's body.

"You can come out now you 9. I've known you were there." Serena called out as she helped the Doctor to his feet. They jumped down and Hotaru immediately jumped on to her father.

Serena was watching the reunion when she was brought into a hug. She was hugged over a million times and until she was pulled in the a pair of man arms. She felt warm lips on her own as Darien expressed his love to her.

"Sorry I forgot for a few minutes." Serena whispered as she returned her kiss.

So they lived on to fight the next enemy.

3333333333333333

I don't plan to make a sequel to this unless it's a one chapter story. Hope those of you who read and review loved this story. Until my next story.


End file.
